


Chaldea Grimoire

by TonboNoOtome



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Kissing, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonboNoOtome/pseuds/TonboNoOtome
Summary: Ongoing mini drabbles usually Servant / Master





	Chaldea Grimoire

You couldn't remember the last time you heard cicadas hum or feel a warm summer breeze against your skin, but you were greatful for Da Vinci preparing a hologram room for recreation. She really thought of everything an iconic Japanese summer needed, straight down to the ringing of the glass chime. You sat on the wooden veranda, staring out into the yard complete with a small pond filled with hungry fish. She even managed to replicate the humidity!

You took in a deep breath, hearing the hum of the electronic door open and close. You hoped for some solitude after several long days of battles and what seemed like unending and unyielding armies. A man clad in all blue made his way to your side.

"Hot..." He groaned, fanning the collar of his top. "Master, I know it's freezing outside of the Chaldea, but does that mean you need to make a sauna?"

He looked rather silly with that fur lined hooded cloak of his. You snickered into your hand, "You could just dematerialize your cloak, you know."

"You could turn down the heat, you know." He playfully snapped back, easing his way into sitting.

"Before the outside world disappeared, I used to enjoy summers like this at my grandmother's. Our last set of battles made me homesick."

His crimson eyes were locked on you as you continued to trail the pathway of the fish swimming. "Then revisit the Fuyuki file records if you want a taste of that."

You furrowed your brow and pouted at him. "I miss summers, not battles, Caster!"

"Battles mean excitement!" The caster clenched his fist with a tug in his smile. But he noticed you were less than enthralled by that notion. He sighed, "Not that everything needs to be exciting."

Still seated, he leaned over towards you, tilting up your chin with his forefinger. Your eyes met his as his smile continued into a sneaky sneer. "If it's the heat you miss, Master, I can give you plenty of that."

Before you had time to chastise him or turn cherry red, his lips pressed into yours firmly, yet just gentle enough. It ended just as quickly as it had started. He took advantage of your confusion as he sprung to his feet, making his way to the exit. "Or not! Only joking, Master!"

With a whirl of the door, he was gone. You were a second away from activating a command seal to throw him into a wall, but instead your fingers brushed over your lips. His were softer than you expected. You decided against chasing after him, continuing to focus on the warmth that now filled your chest.


End file.
